


Coward (Please Try)

by VThirlwall_39



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mina being jealous, Mina being sick, Momo ignoring her, Soft and Cute MiMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VThirlwall_39/pseuds/VThirlwall_39
Summary: In which Momo took care of a sick Dahyun instead of her best friend Mina that was limping...Lol, I'm not that good of making Title but please do appreciate Uwwuu!!I hope you guys will like it!! XD.Anyways let's start!!





	Coward (Please Try)

  1. Hii!! Before y'all start it was inspired by [This video](https://twitter.com/mimofile/status/1147042198141243392?s=20)



Hope You will like the story!! :3 :3 

Anyways if you guys want you can also follow me on [My TWITTER ACCOUNT LET'S BE FRIENDS](https://mobile.twitter.com/39Myouis_Wife)

~~~~

A lot of tiring and overwhelming things have been simultaneously happening to Twice but it seems like some other members have enough of it already, there's Jeongyeon having a stye, Dahyun and Tzuyu being unwell and then there's Mina who's still enduring her leg injury, Tough... But they still manage to perform well on their Concert Tours and some special stage presentations just for ONCE causing them to received a lot of love and appreciation all around the globe...

" MINA!! "

Their dance instructor said in the midst of practicing Breakthrough and Happy Happy that they will perform on Music Station, causing all of them to stop dancing and focused their attention to the said member.

" You're dancing so lousy and out of beat !! " She said while scanning the younger who stared at the ground and catches her breathing before she spoke, " I'm sorry, I promise I will do better this time " She said, voice sounding so hoarse and her skin being pale like she was about to collapse. " Okay, From the top! " The instructor said but before they start, Jihyo spoke with her loud voice with an expression of Are-you-kidding-me look, " Im sorry, but some are feeling unwell. As a leader of this group it is my responsibility to take good care of my members so I suggest for us to take a break first. " After that, she walks to one of the benches and grab a bottled water then soon to be followed by SaJeongNa and the other members.

" Fine, but just for thirty minutes, we do not have any much time. Well continue later so rest well " She sighed heavily before grabbing her bag and leave the Dance room to the nine girls.

" Jihyo-unnie, y-you don't have to..ehh? " Mina was shocked when she heard the short haired girl calling their manager through the phone while staring sternly at her,

" Yes Manager, thank you, we'll try to do well without her hopefully. " Jihyo muttered before ending the call and held Mina's hand..

" What are you doing Unnie? I'm fine really! I-I can still perform! "

" Mina just rest.. Please, it's okay. Health always comes first alright? " Nayeon suddenly spoke then hugged the latter,

" Yeah and besides we're all tired too.. But not that pig, jeez Tiredness was not in her dictionary " Jeongyeon sighed heavily, her eyes was focused on the dancing machine who kept bending and rolling her body powerfully, really a talent that can't be ignored by many..

" Yaahh!! Momo unnie, you should take a rest, aren't you tired? " Dahyun spoke while slowly wiping the sweats on her forehead, " You've already nailed it! " Sana yelled cutely and embraced the latter who's currently swaying her hands vertically. " Sana! Get off me " Momo whined as Chaeyoung started to disconnect Momo's phone on the speaker to connect hers instead and play some of her Chaeng Musics she's proud about.

" Aren't you working too hard Momo? " Jihyo asked, also concerned about the health of one of her members. " Ehh? I-I don't think so " Momo answered while shrugging before gulping a lot of fresh water, her throat bobbing up and down at the process that captured a certain one's attention, being swooned by the way Momo's stomach relax and tighten at her heavily breathing, how she licked her lips and pursed it and how her Crytalized eyes stared briefly at hers, it was short, really making her wants more but Mina being a calm and composed person, she decided to at least try not to get crazy and distracted about Momo.

The rest of the practice goes well...

But not with Mina who's currently brought to a hospital for a check up. They decided to sit the latter out due to her health conditions, she really needs to rest, especially her injured leg which is still not in a good condition and if it got pushed too much, it may end the beauty's career and a lot of fans wouldn't want that. Especially Momo...

—_—

" Mina, how are you feeling ? " Jihyo asked while softly squeezing the latter's hand for comfort as Mina just nodded and smile a little as a response. They're on their way to Japan for their performance and she wasn't really feeling well, all she wanted to do was go to their hometown, cuddle with her penguin plushy and see Ray — how she misses that dog so much.. Other else than that, she wanted to be in the same van with Momo, just that raccoon's presence, smile and warmth gave Mina what she needs to recover, not that she's unhappy about being with Jihyo and Nayeon — It's just that the heart wants what it wants ~

Yeah, The heart wants what it wants but does that wants wanted her too?

Probably not, it was clearly an endgame for Mina, she expected Momo to touched her, to held her hands while walking passed through the throngs, to support her because she's sick. Enough of those dreams she thought, because she can clearly saw Momo's hotness, on how the purple strap of her bra clings so perfectly on her milky skin just the way she likes it, how her black top envelopes her shapes well, also add the black cap that added more to her hotne— okay who is she kidding? It's clearly because Momo doesn't even asked if she's feeling well , she's all focused on Dahyun ( so Tofu also get sick) wrapping her tender arms around the walking ghost, not that Mina was insulting, it's just Dahyun's complexion is so pale like a paper, she just curses in her mind, out of her eight members one should be able to take care of Dahyun and she once again did not expect it to be Momo.

As they're walking on the airport, receiving gifts and letter from the fans, she can feel Momo behind her, she was debating whether to look behind her but decided not to until they got outside and into the plane..

She let's out a heavy sigh, she's tired, she wanted to sleep as she almost closes her heavy eyelids...

" Hi Mitang~ " A very soft Japanese voice cooed as she open her eyes just to meet those sparkling eyes and wide cheeky smile..

Well, that was not what she needed right now.

" I'm sleeping Sana " She said while covering her face with her hat, huffing in disappointment , she just needs one person, one particular person, her healer, that would really makes her day better — so much for her writing about that person who she needed to protect the most like her life was depended on it which is Momo who never even give any hint of concern about her condition...

—_—

Finally, They are currently in the Land of the Rising Sun, just a few hours and OT8 will perform, sadness began to creep into Mina, blaming herself for everything, she doesn't want to rest, she can still dance and sing, all of them are tired and it just felt unfair for her to not be able to perform.

" Mina, rest well okay? " Jeongyeon said while looking at her with full worry,

" More like cheer for us well " Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes that somehow catches one's attention..

" Hmm? I think Cheer up will do you good " The Raven said, making a brief eye contact without even smiling before walking away to interact with Dahyun again making Mina furrowed her brows and clenched her jaw, " Well, cheer up Mina " Jeongyeon teased before winking and pulling Nayeon to God knows where they are heading..

" Mina, don't be angry. I'm sure Momo have other reasons so that's why she's not paying you much attention " Jihyo said, patting her hair and smiling at her looking like a god. " Ehh? W-what are you talking about? I'm not angry and who cares about Momo? " She shrugged, " You do Mina.. " biting her lower lip at the process, she sighed in defeat and agreed to her leader's words..

—_—

Mina squealed inside and watched intently as her members performance was aired on the television, she fangirl all alone backstage as her eyes kept on staring at her crush who slayed everyone with her precise dance moves and fierce expression but really, Mina hated how the raven winked and smirked " What a flirt " She muttered under her breath as she continues to watch until it ends..

The Twice members exhaustingly enters the backstage and saw Mina smiling at them that somehow sparks them a little to cheer up and also added some energy that was almost drained after their performance. They go into a hotel, all tired and happy at the same time as they ate and talked a lot about everything else in particular as smiles never left their lips...

" I'm so proud and happy for you guys! Please be fine without me tomorrow and take care " Mina smiled, her gums is showing and her eyes began to get teary,

" Awww!! Mina-unnie don't talk like that!! " Dahyun said as the other members nod in approval,

" Yeah, it sounded like a death preparation "

" Yah! Chou Tzuyu language please!! " Jihyo scolded but the younger just shrugged,

" Korean, Duhhh " The maknae added and rolled her eyes, before the other members bursted out laughing..

On the other side of the table, there is one girl who stayed in silent, she's intently watching the most perfect and elegant girl she has never met before, sighing heavily at the fact that she wanted to embrace the petite figure of the girl, she wanted to take off the big hoodie that's swallowing the beauty, she wanted the girl all to herself...

" Momo, why don't you talk to her? You should at least comfort her " Nayeon whispers while nudging the girl's shoulders, " I know. I-it's just.. I'm still waiting for the perfect time " She huffed and slowly rubbed her temples,

" Tonight is Momo, please show what you really feel for Mina. If you can't confess to her directly then~~"

" Actions... "

" Hmmm? " The bunny asked while quirking up her brows, cheeks was stuffed with a pasta

" Actions speaks louder than words!! Thank you Nayeon unnie! " Momo squealed quietly and embraced the startled latter, she missed how Mina glared at the two of them and how the younger decides to leave the table so she can locked herself inside her room, she just had enough of the coldness and jealousy for today..

—_—

After they finished eating all of them cleaned their mess and by playing rock paper scissors, Sana looses which means that she's going to wash the dishes but Jihyo being such good leader and a blessing, she helped her unnie and Oh god, what did they do to deserved this kind of person...

" Momo-unnie, Mina unnie's in that room, she never come out even just once to talk to us, maybe she's really tired and sick " Chaeyoung said, they are currently watching some news while slumping lazily at the couch, the report was actually about Mina who needs to be seated out to some of their performance. The older just hummed as a response while nodding a little, not a response that Chaeyoung wanted " Unnie, you should~~"

" ATTENTION!!! "

The cub's words are cutted by a screaming train at the living room, she's holding a paper then starts to read it out loud so everyone will hear it,

" We have four rooms, one room can fit four person, the other one can fit two, and the other two rooms can only fit one person. So I've counted it and it only fits eight members but we are nine so I've checked one of the rooms and it was a couple room so it was not a problem, ohh and race you there!! " Jihyo winks and run fastly as the others followed her too and open the door of the rooms. Once they all have ententered, Momo was standing dumbfoundedly at a peach-colored room with a huge white bed and for her surprised...

" M-momo? " The figure on the bed spoke,

" I-I uhmm... ahh " Momo cleared her throat, she's still processing the fact that she went inside the said couple room and Mina being inside it as her roommate, not just that but also being in one bed with Mina..

" W-what are you doing here? " The younger softly asked, her voice sends shivers to Momo on how low and husky it is

" Uhmm, feet leads me here and I met you as my roommate " Momo said cutely, biting her inner cheeks as her eyes was scanning the room. It was really awkward for the two of them.

" Hmm.. Y-you can lie down here now, I wouldn't mind but... I don't know about you, I'm just going to take a bath " Mina muttered, sitting fastly as she suddenly closes her eyes and gripped the sheets when she felt the bed dipped behind her, she can feel her heart thumping so loud as she gulped. Her body went suddenly hot when she felt the latter's breath hitting her left ear,

" Mina.. I wanted to~~"

" Excuse me, I need to take a bath " Mina said and stood up, she is so nervous as she took the towel on the nightstand and walked towards the bathroom and when she was about to open the door, a strong hand suddenly closed it as she got pinned on the door causing all of her things to fall on the ground, " M-momo? " She asked then the said girl pressed her body into Mina and leaned her head to the younger's neck, smelling the fresh lavender with a mixed of roses, Momo felt very relaxed but her heart is completely breaking out of its cage..

" You shouldn't take a bath, I'll just give you a sponge bath " Momo whispered, her fingers wrapped around the younger's wrist before pulling her on the bed and let her down slowly, the next action of Momo leaves Mina dumbfounded as smooth palms caressed her cheeks and soft lips landed on her forhead " Stay " Momo said sternly before going to the bathroom and coming back with a soft big sponge and towel with a basin with warm water and a little bit of flowery petals.

" Where did you get that? " Mina asked, pointing at the basin Momo was holding as she places it on the edge of the bed, " The bathroom, it's full of petals, really a room for couples just like what Jihyo have said " The older smirked causing Mina's cheeks to turned into beet red, " Hands up " Momo ordered but the younger just whined, " No, I can do it myself! I'm not a child anymore " She protested as she gripped the sheets tighter,

" Hmm? I know, " Momo replied then soon grab the hem of the girl's shirt, " Yah Momoring No! " Mina said, she tried pushing the older's hands away but to no avail, " Come on Mina! We need to take off your shirt " The older lets out a chuckle and pulled the shirt up but the younger was still not letting her, " Stop it! Momoring sto-hmphh!! " Soft pair of lips crashed into her, her eyes turned wide like it's gonna fall out of its socket, her heart was rummaging so fast , everything just felt all to wonderful for the two of them as Mina's whiney state suddenly subsides as she give into the soft kiss, Momo pulled her closer as Mina sat on top of the older's lap, looping her arms around those neck as they kept kissing, slowly capturing each other's lips with care, but they needed oxygen so they both pulled off, panting and blushing really hard. Momo stared lovingly to Mina as she tugged the girl's shirt, asking for a permission to take it off, Mina having a cloudy mind just nodded as she shivered when she felt the cold air hit her bare body, " Just wait " Momo whispered, she get the sponge and basin before wiping it to Mina's shoulders carefully, " Are you okay? " Momo asked, eyes are very concerned about the latter who just scoffed at her. " Why are you suddenly like this to me now? " She asked, her eyes daringly met the other one, " I'm sorry, " Momo spoke, sliding the sponge to Mina's neck then down to her collarbone, " I Love you Mina, " She said making the younger shocked, the older continue to wipe Mina's chest that was covered in her bra " I'm nothing but a coward " She muttered as her tears are threatening to fall, " I-I should've stayed by your side, look It feels so empty without you! " Momo added as the younger's heart ached when she saw how sad the latter was, " So you did noticed me " Mina said sweetly, leaning closer to Momo while wiping her tears " I've been dying to get your attention, call me desperate but I have loved you since the first time I saw you Momo.. " Mina smiled and kisses Momo's hands, pecking each knuckles at the process as Momo smiled at her, she took away the sponge and the basin, placing it on the floor before completely facing Mina who stared confusedly at her,

" Don't look at me like that " Momo said before crawling slowly to the latter, " Ehh? W-what hey Momoring No!! " Mina squealed when Momo wrapped her hands around her waist and captured her lips once more making those butterflies to combust inside her stomach, the older tugged the ballerina's lower lip and licked it before entering the girl's mouth, aggressively tasting the sweet cherry lip balm that still lingers on her lips, once she caught the younger's tongue she bit it rather hard before sucking it gently then let go, both of their hot breaths kept fanning each other on the face as their foreheads and noses touched, Momo's eyes kept on counting the beauty's moles and pecks them while saying such sweet words that made Mina feel so much loved, and when Momo was about to kiss the younger's lips, she held the older's cheeks and pecked its nose before burying her face on Momo's neck, inhaling its peachy scent that comforted her,

" Momoring, please stop, you're gonna get sick " Mina said, kissing the older's neck then at her bobbing throat as it spoke " It's fine, as long as I'm with you " The ballerina smiled at Momo's choice of words, it made her feel all comfy inside as she sucked the latter's smooth neck , careful not to leave a mark as her lips went down, pecking the deep clavicle of the older that she admires the most, " Mitang, are you perhaps.. Taking advantage of me? " Momo smiled as the younger's head went up to face her, staring at her with shocked and furrowed brows " Aren't you the one who pinned me on that door and drag me to the bed then kissed me? " Mina chuckled while rolling her eyes, " But I thought you wanted to stop? " Momo asked, her eyes having a little glint of darkness as her smile holds a lot of mischief, Taken a back by the Raven's expression, Mina suddenly can't think of what to response but still try her best to speak " Yes, I-I wanted to stop k-kissing me o-on the lips " She blushed deeper, gulping hard while turning her body around, facing her back to Momo while cursing herself in shame. " Hmm.. Where do you want me to kiss you then? " The voice was low and husky, she felt some fingertips touching her shoulder and it was making her body burn, " Do you want me to kiss you here? " when she felt momo's hot breath on the back of her nape, that's when she knew there's no turning back. Mina shivered when Momo presses her hot lips on her nape then up to the shell of her ear, licking and nibbling it slowly that sent a lot of electrifying feeling to her nerves, " How about here Mitang? " she felt how Momo's teeth nipped the flesh below her ear and how she sucked it hard causing Mina to let out a soft moan knowing that Momo was marking her name making her melt completely, the older inhaled Mina's scent before pecking it's shoulders, then down at the dimples of the girl's spine, Momo unclasped the younger's bra but still not wanting the cloth to leave it's skin as she turned the beauty around who's completely having a hard time controlling her breathing as her head was hanging low...

" Mitang, please let me see your face " Momo spoke softly, her fingers lifting the younger's chin at the process and as their eyes met, both cannot help but to fall deeper at each other, " You are so perfect up close, " The older spoke, pecking Mina's forehead and held her hands, placing it behind her neck as she once again wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in much closer, " Sit on my lap " Momo ordered earning a chuckle from the other girl, " Why do you always want me your sit on your lap? " She giggled while looping her legs to the older's waist, " I wanted to feel and hear how fast your heart beats just for me " The older smiled while placing her ear on the beauty's chest, hearing it thumping so loud and fast as she tightened the embrace, " Do you feel it now? My heart? It only beats this fast just for you " Mina muttered and placed a peck on Momo's crown, slowly sliding the strap of her lacy blue brassiere that made Momo gulped but then soon giggled when realization hits her, " Are we exchanging bra colors now knowing that my favorite is blue and yours was purple? " After the question being asked, Momo suddenly got mesmerized at the two mounds in front of her, attracting her mouth for a taste, " Maybe? " Cold fingertips traveled its way on the ballerina's ribs, up to her collarbones then stopping it's way on her flat stomach as Momo's head bend down to peck one of Mina's mole on the right side making the younger gasped as the older took the chance to put one mound into her mouth, " Ahh, M-momo " Mina arched her back and tightened her grasp unto Momo's shoulders, the older hummed, relishing how the nipple hardened inside her mouth while pinching and squeezing the other then soon kissed the younger's neck and sucked it to leave a hickey, Mina's other hand went up to cover her mouth, she was shy to hear her moans, how satisfying Momo's lips and touches are, " Mina.. No, I wanted to hear you..please " Momo said as soon as she noticed and peck Mina's lips before kissing the beauty again passionately while her hands went down to unzipp the younger's shorts as Mina lifted her body up so the older can pull it off of her. Momo gently lie Mina down on the bed and also discarded her clothes, she saw how Mina whimpered and tensed under her, " Are you okay? " The Raven asked out, seeing the younger's heavy breathing as she spoke " Yes, Momoring.. " Mina said, her eyes fluttering close and patiently waiting for the girl on top of her to do something,

" You know, you could always say no Mitang "

With that, Mina opened her eyes, her heart swell because of Momo's sweet and caring words, her hand cupped Momo's cheeks as she stared lovingly to the latter...

" This is my first Momoring and I wanted nobody but you to lay me down. I love you so much "

Their hands started to intertwined and so as their lips, hearts are beating and screaming each other's name as the both pressed their burning bodies together and explore new parts that they've never touched before, Momo's head is now between Mina's legs, very satisfied about the heat in front of her as she slowly licked the younger's slick, a moan escaping her lips at the taste before diving in for more, wrapping her hot and wet lips around the harden bundle of nerves making the girl bucked her lips and squirm begging for more, delicate hands started gripping the older's hair and pushes it to where it needed the most, " M-Momoring..ngh please, I-I need you " The younger begged as Momo held the younger's hand, leveling her face so she can stare at the beauty and capture the red lips making Mina to taste herself.

" I'll be gentle " Momo said before coating her middle finger with Mina's juices and bring it up for a taste, sucking it sexist in front of Mina making the latter blushed so deeply in shame, " You're so sweet Mitang, don't get surprised if I always longed for your taste " The older spoke making Mina bucked her hips, " M-mo..momoring ahh..hahh " Mina moaned when one finger entered her slick, the phase then soon fastened as she added another digit making Mina a moaning mess, writhing under her touched and asking for more, " I-Im close " She said, Momo bended down and sucked Mina's clitoris to help the younger release as her walls got tighter at every curl and scissor of her three fingers that was deeply plunged inside the younger, so much about being gentle.

" I LOVE YOU MOMO!! " Mina moaned out as she arched her back, completely off the bed as she tried to catch her breathing, Momo cleaned her before kissing her once more and swipe her bangs to peck some of her moles there, embracing the younger deeply as she spoke sweetly, " I love you too Mina, always remember that I care about you " Momo smiled " So.. What are we now? " The younger asked, " You know what, you are my wife " Momo smiled then the both of them fall asleep with smile on their faces, too tired to even do anything...

🙏🙏🙏🙏

THE NEXT DAY;

" Uhmm, Girls? I would like to explain about Mina, she will stay here in Japan because of her condition, it seems like she can't walk properly and that would cause a controversy on social media. We will make sure that she will recover soon " Their manager said as the other girls just nodded, they clearly knew why, Mina's voice was just so loud that night.

" Ehemm, that's kinda fast right? " Nayeon said

" So what? We loved each other deeply anyways " Momo smirked, her smile is so wide, she will surely miss her penguin beside her as they bid goodbye to everyone and also the poor crying penguin..

~~~~~~

Hi Guys!! I hope you like my Soft Fluffy Smut for MiMo,. Lot's Of Love for Y'all!!

ps. Sorry for Typos!! Too tired to check 'em out.


End file.
